


Vid: Prove It On Me Blues

by Death of Apocalypse West Vidders (diannelamerc)



Series: My Vids [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 'cuz the 1960s didn't invent queer, 1940s, Apocalypse West (vidding group), Are They Or Aren't They?, Embedded Video, Escapade, Escapade premiere, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Historical, Historical LGBTQ, Singer: Karen Lovely, Sneaking Around, Songwriter: Ma Rainey, Video, the song's from 1928, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/Death%20of%20Apocalypse%20West%20Vidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say I do it;<br/>Ain't nobody caught me.<br/>You sure gotta prove it on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Prove It On Me Blues

PASSWORD: "myvids"

[Full size download available here.](http://death.apocalypsewest.com/VidDLs/)

Premiered in the 2016 [Escapade](https://escapadecon.net) Songvid Show 

**_Prove It On Me Blues_ , written by Ma Rainey, 1928:**

_Went out last night, had a great big fight_  
_Everything seemed to go wrong._  
_I looked up, to my surprise_  
_The gal I was with was gone._

_Where she went, I don't know_  
_I mean to follow everywhere she goes._  
_Folks say I'm crooked. I don't know where she took it._  
_I want the whole world to know._

_They say I do it, ain't nobody caught me_  
_You sure got to prove it on me_  


_I went out last night with a crowd of my friends,_  
_They must've been women, 'cause I don't like no men._  
_It's true I wear a collar and a tie,_  
_Makes the wind blow all the while._

_You say I do it, ain't nobody caught me_  
_You sure got to prove it on me._

_You say I do it, ain't nobody caught me_  
_Sure got to prove it on me._

_I went out last night with a crowd of my friends,_  
_They must've been women, 'cause I don't like no men._  
_Wear my clothes just like a fan_  
_I talk to the women like any old man._

_They say I do it;, ain't nobody caught me_  
_You sure got to prove it on me._  


**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
>  The video remix "Prove It On Me Blues" by [diannelamerc](http://diannelamerc.com) is licensed under a [Creative Commons](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
> Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.
> 
> This is a not-for-profit transformative work whose use of original sources is protected under the "Fair Use" exemption of [Section 107 of the United States Copyright Act](http://transformativeworks.org/node/21). Portions of the television show Agent Carter © F&B Fazekas & Butters, Marvel Television, and ABC Studios. Song "Prove It On Me Blues" by Karen Lovely and Ma Rainey © Sounds Lovely Records.


End file.
